Perfect
by throned
Summary: Ventus gets a bit too acquainted with his new friend Patrón Tequila when Terra and Aqua take him out for his twenty-first birthday. AU. drabble.


Ventus held two delicate-looking azure colored scraps of fabric in his hands, looking rather proud of himself as he held them in the air, arms akimbo. "Now _that_ is good stuff," he commented stupidly, placing the pieces comically carefully on the empty red stool on his right side. His arm knocked over the empty shot glass resting on the table as he whipped back around to address Terra.

"Ven! What the _fuck_ did you just do? ...Did you just tear Aqua's jacket in half? She is going to castrate you on the spot, bro!" Terra laughed as he examined Aqua's expensive-looking jacket that didn't look so expensive anymore.

Aqua's stool at their small table had only been empty for two minutes, and Ven had already wreaked havoc on the one piece of clothing she had decided to leave behind while she went to get herself a drink—"Something more fit for a lady than that shit you two are drinking," she'd said.

Ventus deadpanned as he lifted his finger to point at Terra. "No; _you_...can just shut the fuck up," he said in a slurred voice, trying hard to keep up his false stony demeanor. Terra's voice was the last thing he needed to hear in the ménage of voices coming from around the club. For some reason, every sound that reached his ears was really beginning to _hurt_. Come to think of it, the room was a bit wobbly, too. Ventus tried his best to keep a straight face before the tequila-fueled giggles began to overtake him, his head pounding as the ridiculously long string of laughter persisted. Everything was _so damn funny_ for some reason! Terra's own laughter joined Ventus', but he was laughing _at_ Ventus, not _with_ him.

"You are such a moron, Ven. I love you, man," Terra said slowly, his free hand reaching for the half-empty bottle of tequila perched on the side of the table. He hefted it into the air, placing the two empty shot glasses on the table flush against each other so he could fill them up again. Half of the tequila from the bottle ended up on the table, but at least he got their cups full. Mission fuckin' _accomplished_, as far as he was concerned. "Haha!" he bellowed, looking victorious, placing the bottle back on the table and grabbing his glass.

Ventus followed suit, his hand somehow wrapping around the glass and lifting it in the air for their ninth toast of the evening. The lights flashed around them and the music thumped, making Ventus cringe a bit as the sounds, along with the sound of their glasses clinking, permeated the foggy haze in his mind. They lifted their glasses even higher, poised to tap them up against one another. "To my little Ven growing up, even if you may still be a vir-"

Terra never got to finish his toast.

"Which one of you _imbeciles_ halved my jacket?" Aqua suddenly roared. Oh, shit. She was back. "This is _Moschino_! Do you know how much this is worth? I bought this last week! What on earth were you thinking? What could _possibly_ possess you to make you think halving someone's jacket is okay? I can't even comprehend this!" she yelled, eyeing the two men before letting her gaze fall to the destroyed, once elegantly tailored chiffon jacket. The cosmopolitan in her hand had somehow stayed one-hundred-percent intact despite the fact that her hands were gesturing madly as she spoke. The lime slice on the edge of the glass, however, wasn't so lucky as it plopped to the floor and fell on Terra's loafers. Terra stared at the slice of citrus as if he hadn't seen such a thing in his life, laughing all the while.

Ventus looked unfazed. "...Oh."

Terra snorted. "Your ass is toast, birthday boy!"

Aqua seethed. "Oh, no, Ven- it's going to be a rump roast!"

Terra now let his laughter roar, the sound completely out of line as it boomed around them.

The cerulean-eyed blonde was out of there in a split-second, stumbling as he slid out of his stool and attempted a quick escape, mumbling a quick, "Gotta go to the bathroom; bye!" as he ran for his life.

Terra eyed Aqua appreciatively, his eyes paying particular attention to Aqua's _own _ass. "Wanna dance?"


End file.
